Mashiro Munetani
Mashiro Munetani is one of the protagonists of High School Fleet and the executive officer of the ''Harekaze'', serving as its second in-command. Hailing from a family that has long served the Blue Mermaids, she has two elder sisters, both of two whom currently serve in the force. Her mother, Mayuki Munetani, is the current principal of Yokosuka Girls' Marine High School and was once a Blue Mermaid as well. Mashiro's nickname is Shiro, given to her by her captain, Akeno Misaki. Her favorite phrase is "All misfortune is but a stepping-stone to the future." Appearance Mashiro has red eyes like the rest of the Munetani family and light skin and often keeps her hair tied in a ponytail. She wears the standard Yokosuka Girls' Marine High School uniform with a gold aiguillette attached to it. At one point, when given command of the Harekaze by Akeno, she removed her hair tie and let her hair hang loose as a sign of self-confidence. Personality & Traits While Akeno is blessed with an ungodly degree of luck, Mashiro is the complete opposite. In many instances of misfortune, she often utters: "I'm so unlucky." Nevertheless, Mashiro excels in academics, striving hard to follow in the footsteps of Munetani women who served in the Blue Mermaids. Her intelligence and prestige earned her the favor of Harekaze assistant engineer Kuroki Hiromi, who personally believes she would be a better captain than Akeno. Cool-headed and "by-the-book", she often acts as the voice of reason and maturity, a counterpart to Akeno's initial recklessness and tends to get ticked off by Akeno's action at times such as abandoning the position of commander for a brief moment during their first encounter with Musashi. Mashiro also has ailurophobia or fear of cats. However, she eventually overcame this fear after rescuing a kitten named Tamonmaru, spending some one on one time while trapped inside the sinking ''Shinbashi''. History Prologue The Munetani family has a long and proud history of serving in the Blue Mermaids, starting with Mashiro's great-grandmother who was said to be the first Blue Mermaid. Mashiro wants to follow in her mother Mayuki's footsteps, honoring the family tradition just as her older sisters, Mashimo and Mafuyu, did. Moved by her daughter's commitment, Mayuki gives Mashiro her hat, only for it to be blown away by the wind. For Mashiro, it began her spiral into a life of misfortune. Stepping Stones Mashiro was placed as the deputy-captain of the Harekaze, much to her chagrin. While excelling in academics, she had the unfortunate fate of being off by one row when she took the exam; hence, her situation. As deputy-captain, however, it became her duty to remind the captain, Akeno, of a captain's proper decorum. She struggled through battles she thought were impossible to win, much fewer tactics she thought were unorthodox and unnecessary. Mashiro gives Akeno a stern scolding every now and then for the ship's sake. Mashiro began to look at life from a new point of view after being rescued from the merchant ship Shinbashi, where she was trapped with a kitten named Tamonmaru. Not only did she get over her fear of cats, but she also looked to the future without letting her misfortune getting in the way. Over the course of the series, she began to accept and understand Akeno's method of commanding the Harekaze. When the captain even hesitated to take the helm to save the Musashi, Mashiro stepped in to convince her along with the rest of the crew. In Game Card Art Cas 00230000.png Cas 00231000.png Cas 00240000.png Cas 00241000.png Cas 00240010.png Cas 00241010.png Cas 00250000.png Cas 00251000.png Category:Characters Category:Harekaze crew Category:Bridge Personnel Category:Captains